Marriage or Mistake?
by QUEENSPELLER67
Summary: AU. Cole is getting married. Wait, what? Find out if Cole humiliates himself at the altar, or finds himself saying, "I do."


**Author's Note: Okay, so I talked about this idea with one of my friends. It happens to be her birthday today. I know, I have other one-shots to upload, but this is fresh on my mind. It doesn't take place in a season; it takes place after season 2. Minus my OCs Sakura &amp; Louise, I don't own Ninjago. Enjoy!**

* * *

**If You Love it so Much, Marry It!**

(New Ninjago City. 11 am, third person P.O.V.)

"I can't believe Sensei Wu gave us the day off today," a boy with dirty blonde hair says.

"I'm glad Kai suggested that we wear casual clothes, Lloyd," a boy with black hair says.

"Yeah. So Cole, what do you want to do today?" the boy now known as Lloyd asks.

The black-haired boy now known as Cole stops in his tracks. "I don't know, Lloyd."

They continue to walk throughout the city. "Check it out, Cole!" Lloyd exclaims.

"Lloyd, I didn't say 'go to the comics store'," Cole says.

"It's 5 blocks down. Besides, they must've just put this out on display," Lloyd says.

Cole turns &amp; stares at the bakery window. Cake.

"Wow," Cole says, going to the window to admire his favorite dessert.

"It's chocolate, white chocolate ganache, dark chocolate cake with a mixture of all three chocolates plus chocolate frosting on it," Cole says.

Lloyd is stunned. 'I think I'll try to see if he can figure out where the ice cream store is later,' he thinks.

About five minutes go by, and Lloyd's impatience is getting the better of him.

"Come on Cole, let's go," Lloyd says.

"Yeah, yeah. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," Cole says, mesmerized.

Seeing that his mentor in Earth is too focused on the cake, Lloyd comes up with a small scheme. He begins to reach for his friend's jacket side pocket, curiosity controlling him.

"Don't touch the jacket," Cole says.

"Look, if you love it so much, why don't you just marry it?" Lloyd says.

"Lloyd, you're a genius!" Cole says, rushing in. 'Boy oh boy, he better not be serious,' Lloyd thinks to himself. To his dismay, Cole comes out, holding the cake.

"I gotta go make wedding plans. Tell everyone to come to the chapel, Lloyd!" Cole says, running off.

Lloyd sighs &amp; decides to go to the comics store.

* * *

(An hour later, Lloyd's P.O.V.)

"He just couldn't wait. He can't take a joke. What's in that box, anyway?" I say, frustrated.

"If you think his brain is there, you're wrong," I hear a voice say. I look up &amp; see a girl wearing black pants &amp; a pink blouse. She has brown hair; why does she look so familiar?

"You know, it's rude to stare. Whatever. The boy I like is so stupid sometimes," she says to me.

"Sakura, right?" I say.

"Mhm. What's it to you, Green Ninja?" she says. I briefly recap what happened an hour ago.

"Colton James Brookestone, you are so stupid!" she shouts.

"Come on. We have to hurry," Sakura says. I take the time to summon my golden dragon.

"Hold on!" I say.

"You'll have to fly really fast. Cole's going to humiliate himself!" she says. As funny as that normally would be, we're talking marriage.

* * *

(Meanwhile at the chapel, Cole's P.O.V.)

I take a look. No sign of Sakura's folks. Great. Brad's here with mom &amp; dad. I pace back &amp; forth.

'Why did I have to eat that cake? Now I'm going to humiliate myself again. Oh well,' I think. I decide to straighten my tie.

I head out onto the altar.

"All rise," the official says. I have to get it over with.

"Excuse me, everyone," I say, earning stares. 'The wedding is off. That's all you have to say Cole,' I think. The doors burst open.

"Stop the wedding, now!" a familiar voice shouts, running down the aisle.

"Sakura?" I say as she pins me to the ground.

"You're such a knucklehead, Buckets. You were about to marry a cake," she hisses.

"Is there a problem?" the official asks. Sakura gets off of me &amp; begins to walk away as I get up. The box. It's smashed, but what's inside isn't.

"Sakura, wait!" I say. She turns &amp; comes back up. Here goes, everything.

"We met as little kids at the Marty Oppenheimer. You saved me from a humiliating prank. You were there when I tried to hide my embarrassment for failing the Orange Diamonds. You've been there," I say, getting down.

"Cole," she softens.

"Sakura, will you take me, Colton Brookestone to be your husband?" I say, holding the ring out. There are lots of gasps &amp; women fainting, among them, my mother.

"Yes. Yes, I will. Maybe in a few months," she says. After the initial shock &amp; people leave, I thank her for saving me.

"How'd you know I was here though?" I say. I hear a whistle, Sakura moves.

"Lloyd?" I say.

"I went down to the comics store &amp; it had been an hour. I thought you were joking," he says.

"I _never _joke about cake," I say.

"So _that's _what's in the box. Some people say Cole's head is full of rocks," he continues.

It takes a second. "Hey! My head isn't full of rocks," I say, earning a giggle from Sakura.

"Cole, you can be a real blockhead sometimes. You know what? You're _my _blockhead," Sakura says.

"Come on, I'll drive you home," I say.

"Actually, I've got to contact a wedding planner," she says.

We split.

"So, how was the cake?" Lloyd asks after an awkward silence.

"It was good. That's one less thing I have to worry about for my future wedding," I say.

* * *

**Author's Note: Done. Okay, rushed, I know. I was in a rush. I thought I'd focus a little on Sakura. She'll appear in the crossover, in a flashback, as will the rest of her quartet. The rest of Cole's will, too. I hope you enjoyed. R &amp; R.**


End file.
